drhousesynchtubefandomcom-20200213-history
Synchtube PPVaMania
As from 13th July 2012, the Synchtube (well, ToJ about 5 minutes before writing this article, but who's counting) decided to keep a list of PPVs Synchtube has watched. Synchtube had watched plenty, but nobody kept tabs on which ones, so, as of now, here is a record of watched PPVs... T'he List' This will be the formal list. When a PPV has been watched in the Synchtube, add it to this list. This list will start from the PPV they watched on 11th July 2012. Also, if you can, date when Synchtube watched it. PPVs will be ordered in original air-date. In the case of repeated viewings simply add the the date onto the entry with a / after the latest date viewed. 'WWE/WWF PPVs' Royal Rumble 1991 - Original Airing: January 19th, 1991 - /Synch/ Airing: July 20th, 2012 Fully Loaded: In Your House 1998 - Original Airing: July 26th, 1998 - /Synch/ Airing: July 13th, 2012 Survivor Series 1999 - Original Airing: November 14th, 1999 - /Synch/ Airing: July 20th, 2012 Wrestlemania 2000 - Original Airing: April 2nd, 2000 - /Synch/ Airing: August 4th, 2012 Fully Loaded 2000 - Original Airing: July 23rd, 2000 - /Synch/ Airing: July 13th, 2012 SummerSlam 2000 - Original Airing: August 27th, 2000 - /Synch/ Airing: July 20th, 2012 InVasion 2001 - Original Airing: July 22nd, 2001 - /Synch/ Airing - July 28th 2012 / August 10th, 2012 SummerSlam 2001 - Original Airing: August 19th, 2001 - /Synch/ Airing - August 12th, 2012 Survivor Series 2002 - Original Airing: November 17th, 2002 - /Synch/ Airing: July 14th, 2012 SummerSlam 2004 - Original Airing: August 15th, 2004 - /Synch/ Airing: July 21st, 2012 Survivor Series 2005 - Original Airing: November 27th, 2005 - /Synch/ Airing: July 28th, 2012 / August 10th, 2012 December To Dismember 2006 - Original Airing: December 3rd, 2006 - /Synch/ Airing: July 11th, 2012 Backlash 2008 - Original Airing: April 27th, 2008 - /Synch/ Airing: July 12th, 2012 Cyber Sunday 2008 - Original Airing: October 26th, 2008 - /Synch/ Airing: August 12th, 2012 Survivor Series 2009 - Original Airing: November 22nd, 2009 - /Synch/ Airing: August 17th, 2012 Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2009 - Original Airing: December 13th, 2009 - /Synch/ Airing: August 11th, 2012(Not Full) Money In The Bank 2012 - Original Airing: July 15th, 2012 - /Synch/ Airing: July 15th, 2012(Live)/July 18th, 2012 'TNA PPVs' Bound For Glory 2011 - Original Airing: 16th October 2011 - /Synch/ Airing 22nd July 2012 'WCW PPVs' WCW Superbrawl VII - Original Airing: February 23rd, 1997 - /Synch/ Airing: August 4th, 2012 WCW Great American Bash 2000 - Original Airing: June 11th, 2000 - /Synch/ Airing: August 12th, 2012 'ECW PPVs' November To Remember 1997 - Original Airing: November 30th, 1997 - /Synch/ Airing: July 18th, 2012 Guilty As Charged 1999 - Original Airing: January 10th, 1999 - /Synch/ Airing: July 29th, 2012 Hardcore Heaven 2000 - Original Airing: May 14th, 2000 - /Synch/ Airing: August 1st 2012 Heatwave 2000 - Original Airing: July 16th, 2000 - /Synch/ Airing: July 31st, 2012 'CHIKARA PPVs' King of Trios 2010 Night 1 - Original Airing: April 23rd, 2010 - /Synch/ Airing: July 15th, 2012 'ROH PPVs' Boiling Point - Original Airing: August 11th, 2012 - /Synch/ Airing: August 11th, 2012 (Live) 5 Dollar Wrestling $5 Wrestling Road Trip: Indiana - Original Airing: July 19th, 2012 - /Synch/ Airing: July 20th, 2012 / July 29th, 2012 $5 Wrestling: A Train Wreck - Original Airing: July 27th, 2012 - /Synch/ Airing: July 27th, 2012 (Live) CZW Tournament of Death:Rewind - Original Airing: October 25th, 2009 - /Synch/ Airing: July 27, 2012 ESW Human Cock Fighting - Original Airing: October 27th, 1996 - /Synch/ Airing: July 31st, 2012 JCW BloodyMania VI - Original Airing: August 12th, 2012 - /Synch/ Airing: August 12th, 2012 (Live) 'To Watch List' Everything not listed above 'Notable Events' *During the viewing of Royal Rumble 1991, news of the massacre in Aurora, Colorado during the Midnight Release of Batman: The Dark Night Rises in cinemas broke. /Synch/ decided to ignore the PPV and began to watch streams of local news reports Category:Events